1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display control device favorably applied to electronic equipment such as a cellular phone, PHS telephone (PHS: Personal Handyphone System), PDA device (PDA: Personal Digital Assistant), digital camera device, digital video camera device, portable gaming device, notebook-type or desktop-type personal computer device, or the like, for example.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display control device by which searching for desired still images, data, or the like, is facilitated, in the event that display switching operations of still images or scrolling operations of data registered in a phone book are being performed, by temporarily stopping display switching control or scrolling control at sectioning at the year of photography, at sectioning at capital letters, or at sectioning at affiliated groups or the like, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
With the image processing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-109788 (PTL 1), upon a control unit detecting that an operating face having multiple operating areas of a touch panel has been subjected to dragging operations, based on detection results (coordinate) data of contact positions from the touch panel, the display of images displayed on a display screen of a display unit is switched.
Accordingly, intended image data can be speedily searched for from a great amount of image data accumulated in memory, without performing troublesome and complicated operations.
Now, in the event of searching for desired data from a great amount of data, switching operations and scrolling operations of the data are performed, and the switching operations and scrolling operations are stopped at a desired timing. Confirmation is then made regarding whether or not the currently displayed data is the desired data, and in the event that the currently displayed data is not the desired data, the switching operations and scrolling operations of the data are performed again. Such operates are repeatedly performed in the case of searching for desired data.
However, in the event of searching for desired data from a great amount of data, an operating error in the switching operations and scrolling operations of the data results in the desired data not being displayed and the switching operations and scrolling operations being performed repeatedly. Accordingly, there has been the problem that speedily searching for desired data is difficult.